


Changing Cognition

by Fukawa63



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chastity Device, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Panty Kink, Post-Canon, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukawa63/pseuds/Fukawa63
Summary: Post-university, Haru has become the dom of all the Phantom Thieves. She decides to try and change Ren's cognition without the metaverse.This fic is mostly kink negotiation and dialogue about the kinky lives of the thieves.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Everyone, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Polythieves
Kudos: 9





	Changing Cognition

Haru sighs. After a long day of brand management, she knows she’s earned some worship from one of her many willing pets and Ren’s rimjobs are always the sloppiest and, frankly, the best.

Sure, Ryuji is the easiest to tease and Ann’s fun to make squirm… but Ren’s just a talented ass-eater and, some days, that’s all you can ask for.

As he swirls his tongue around her butthole, she lets herself relax and her mind run free.

It had been several years since they last saved the world together (a thing Haru never knew she’d do once, nevermind on a regular basis). This meant that she had never had a chance to introduce her kink life into the Phantom Thieves dynamic.

She ponders this for a few moments. 

“I wonder… could we change your cognition without the metaverse?”

“What do you mean?” Ren replies, voice muffled by Haru’s voluptuous derriere. 

“I mean, maybe we could change your fetishes… Down boy!” 

She taps Ren’s hand and he withdraws from her ass. She spins around to face him, as he remains naked on his knees, his hard cock leaking precum.

“See, you want to cum, right?”

Ren stares at her, as if it was a trick question. with Haru, it usually was.

“If my mistress lets me…”

“Good answer… But, if your mistress made you suck her beautiful tits every time you were going to cum, then your body would start to respond to sucking on her tits differently, right? As your pretty cock would be expecting to cum.”

“I suppose so, mistress.”

“But… what if we made the trigger more extreme? What if we said you can only cum when doing a fetish that we don’t usually do..”

“What are you thinking, mistress?”

Haru pondered for a moment, before being struck with inspiration. She lifts up her arms. “What if I made you smell my sweaty stinky pits?”

Ren’s face curled up with disgust.

“Or not.” Haru hastily added. “Sorry, I thought that could be kinky…”

“It’s not you, mistress! I just… if we’re conditioning me, then would I have to do the same when with... everyone else?”

Haru paused thoughtfully. “Yes… Not everyone has as delectable pits as mine… What about sniffing your dom’s underwear?”

Ren’s hard cock throbs in response. Ren blushed and nods.

“Awwww, you like that?” Haru lifts a foot and lightly strokes his cock, before bringing her foot to his mouth for him to lap the precum off of.

“Yes mistress,” Ren says, in-between licks.

“Well then… Perfect. One second, allow me to alert the group of this new rule.” She goes to her clothes and tosses her panties towards him. “Sniff this and jerk your cock, but no cumming until afterwards, okay? I’ll give you a boobjob for being a good ass-eater, okay?”

Haru pulled out her phone and opened the “Haru’s Pets” chat they have going. While they have a variety of conversations going on, but they liked having a separate BDSM chat to get them properly into the kinkspace.

Haru: W/ Ren today. New Rule: He can only cum when sniffing his partner’s underwear. We’re trying to see if we fuck with his brain a bit.

Ryuji: For real?!

Haru: Yes. He’s agreed; don’t worry. I make sure my subs are happy. <3

Ryuji: No, I mean REN IS GETTING TO CUM?!

Ryuji: ANN’S HAD ME IN CHASTITY FOR 4 WEEKS! 

Ryuji: SHE SAID YOU WERE DOING IT TO ALL THE GUYS!

Ann: oh yeah lmfao

Haru: I was wondering who put you in one of those! I just didn’t want to ask.

Ryuji: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!!!

Ann: Sorry babe. I forgot to tell you.

Haru: It’s okay. We all know Ryuji’s a denialslut anyway. 

Ryuji: Am not.

Ann: I actually think you get frustrated when we let you cum.

Ryuji: WHICH YOU RARELY DO!

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: I agree with Ann. Ryuji rarely finds cumming satisfying; he much prefers being blueballed.

Ryuji: Makoto… Why is your name set to that?

Haru: Oh, I required my sluttoy change it.

Makoto: ^

Ann: Adorable!

Ryuji: Kinky!

Ann: Oh, Haru - for Ren: What if we aren’t wearing panties? Would a bra work? Idk if I want to subject him to my boob sweat though…

Haru pauses, turning to the frantically-masturbating mess that is Ren.  


“Ann wants to know if you’d be okay with her bra, as she likes to go commando sometimes.”

Ren lets out a moan, almost cumming at the thought. “Bra works… or socks. Ann has amazing feet.”

“So you sniff Ann’s feet but not my pits?”

“It’s not _your_ pits that are the problem; it’s -”

“I know honey; I’m just teasing. Now stroke faster! But still no cumming.”

“Yes… Mistress…”

Haru: Ren says bra works, or socks.

Ann: Ahh, he does love my feet.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: He likes feet? I missed that. I’ll exploit that next time...

Ryuji: So, if you’re a sluttoy… then maybe I could top you sometime?

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: No.

Haru: Absolutely not.

Ann: Ryuji, you’re such a bottom that fucking Yoshizawa knew to peg you and leave you denied.

Haru: And she’s so vanilla that she has literally done advertisements for vanilla ice cream.

Ryuji: FUTABA TOLD HER TO DO THAT.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: I top everyone except Haru. That is the rule.

Haru: Because you’re my slut.

Haru: Say it.

Haru: Tell everyone what you are.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Because I’m Haru’s greedy anal slut who lives to have her asshole gape. I don’t deserve to cum unless my ass is burning with the memories of what Haru last did to it. I’m a submissive bitch for Haru and Haru alone.  


Ryuji: Holy shit.

Ann: Maybe if you took some lessons from Makoto, then we’d consider letting you cum sometime…

Haru: Good sluttoy! I’m very impressed.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Thank you for taking the time to compliment your toy, but please do not feel the need to do so. You would not thank a dildo or a pocket pussy for your orgasms, ergo you do not need to thank me.

Ryuji: Shit. When Makoto subs, she subs hard.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: All I’m hearing from you is that you want our next session to be 2 hours of ballbusting.

Ryuji: NO THANK YOU

Ann: Haha, loser.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Oh, Ann, are you asking to meet my spiked paddle again?

Ann: No mistress! Please not that!

Haru: Thank you for keeping your toys in line.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: They’re oftly rowdy. 

Haru: Indeed. Now, if you excuse me, I should probably let Ren cum.

Ann: Or don’t!

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Ren’s earned it, I say.

Ryuji: You always let Ren cum…

Ann: If Ren didn’t cum, then you couldn’t eat it! And it’s basically your favourite snack.

Haru: Are people saying they know if Ren should or should not cum better than me?

Ann: NO MISTRESS.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Never, mistress! We are but toys to bend to your whims.

Ryuji: Eh, maybe.

Haru: Ann? Send me Ryuji’s key. He’s not going to cum until his birthday.

Ryuji: I’M SORRY MISTRESS.

Ann: Harsh, but I'll do it mistress.  


Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Ryuji, do not act like you are on our mistress' level! She is the goddess we serve.  


Haru: “Goddess”? Sluttoy, DM me later. You’ve earned a reward. We’ll do a text session tonight, okay?

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: If that is what my mistress decides, then I will be there.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Will there be photos? Any bodywriting requests?

Haru: Surprise me. But make it detailed.

Ann: You’re implying Makoto will do anything but her best.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: I’m a model student for a reason!

Ann: Well, aren’t you being cocky?

Haru: She’s allowed to be cocky with you.

Haru’s #1 Sluttoy Bitch: Thank you for your approval, mistress.

Haru smiles and looks up at Ren, still humping his hand.

“Okay, Ren. I’m going to wrap your cock in my tits. If you last more than 3 minutes, then I won’t make you lick it up. Otherwise, you’re licking it up and also going to lick me to my orgasm., okay?”

“Yes… mistress.”

Haru places his cock between her tits and begins to stroke. After the 5th stroke, he quickly shoots his load all over.

Haru isn’t surprised giving how long the foreplay lasted, but is ready to punish him anyway.

“And game over, Ren. Now… let’s get your tongue ready, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Bonus fact: As a dom, Makoto loves coming up with arbitrary rules and punishing rulebreakers.


End file.
